Hugh Jackman
Hugh Jackman is an Australian actor. Biography Born in Sydney, New South Wales, Jackman studied at the Western Australian Academy of Performing Arts and briefly starred on the television series Correlli before he began to make his name in stage musicals. It was after this that he gained the role of Wolverine in the X-Men, a part that would catapult him to stardom and one which he would play for a number of sequels and prequels. Jackman went on to appear in a number of films including Van Helsing, The Prestige and Eddie the Eagle. He also had voice roles as Memphis the penguin in Happy Feet, Roddy St. James in Flushed Away and the Easter Bunny in Rise of the Guardians. Singing Jackman made his first singing stage appearance playing Gaston in the Australian production of Beauty and the Beast and later Joe Gillis in Sunset Boulevard. he would then have his first major musical success overseas as Curly McLain in the 1998 revival of Oklahoma! and subsequent video. He also appeared as Billy Bigelow in Carousel and Peter Allen in the original production of The Boy from Oz. Jackman also sang in such films as the animated comedies Happy Feet and Flushed Away, as well as when he played Jean Valjean in Les Misérables and the renowned showman P.T. Barnum in The Greatest Showman. Film Paperback Hero (1999) *Cryin' (duet) Oklahoma! (1999)(video) *Oh What a Beautiful Mornin' (solo) *Laurey's Entrance (duet) *The Surrey with the Fringe on Top (contains solo lines) *Entrance of Ensemble *People Will Say We're in Love (duet) *Pore Jud Is Daid (duet) *The Farmer and the Cowman (contains solo lines) *People Will Say We're in Love (reprise)(duet) *Oklahoma! (contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo (contains solo lines) Happy Feet (2006) *Kiss (duet) *Heartbreak Hotel (solo) Flushed Away (2006) *Ice Cold Rita (contains solo lines) Deception (2008) *Yeh Yeh (solo) Les Misérables (2012) *Look Down (contains solo lines) *On Parole (duet) *Valjean's Soliloquy (solo) *At the End of the Day (contains solo lines) *The Runaway Cart (duet) *Fantine's Arrest (contains solo lines) *Who Am I? (solo) *Fantine's Death (duet) *The Confrontation (duet) *The Well Scene (duet) *The Bargain (contains solo lines) *The Thénardier Waltz of Treachery (contains solo lines) *Suddenly (solo) *The Convent (solo) *The Robbery (contains solo lines) *In My Life (contains solo lines) *The Attack on Rue Plumet (contains solo lines) *One Day More (contains solo lines) *Night of Anguish (contains solo lines) *Bring Him Home (solo) *The Sewers (duet) *A Heart Full of Love (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Valjean's Confession (duet) *Valjean's Death (contains solo lines) Pan (2015) *Smells Like Teen Spirit (contains solo lines) *Blitzkrieg Bop (contains solo lines) The Greatest Showman (2017) *The Greatest Show (contains solo lines) *A Million Dreams (contains solo lines) *Come Alive (contains solo lines) *The Other Side (duet) *From Now On (contains solo lines) Television Saturday Night Live (2001) *Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas (solo) 20 to 1 (2011) *I Still Call Australia Home (solo) The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon (2016) *Jet Song (duet) Stage Beauty and the Beast (1995) *Belle (contains solo lines) *Me (duet) *Gaston (contains solo lines) *Gaston (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Maison de Lunes (contains solo lines) *The Mob Song (contains solo lines) Sunset Boulevard (1996) *I Guess It Was 5am (solo) *Let's Have Lunch (contains solo lines) *Every Movie's A Circus (duet) *At the House on Sunset (solo) *Salome (duet) *Every Movie's a Circus (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Girl Meets Boy (duet) *Back at the House" on Sunset (duet) *New Ways to Dream (duet) *Completion of the Script (duet) *The Lady's Paying (contains solo lines) *New Year's Eve (duet) *The Perfect Year (duet) *This Time Next Year (contains solo lines) *New Year's Eve (Back at the House on Sunset)(duet) *Sunset Boulevard (solo) *Journey to Paramount (duet) *Paramount Conversations (contains solo lines) *Girl Meets Boy (reprise)(duet) *Who's Betty Schaefer? (solo) *Betty's Office at Paramount (duet) *Too Much in Love to Care (duet) *The Final Scene (contains solo lines) Oklahoma! (1998) *Oh What a Beautiful Mornin' (solo) *Laurey's Entrance (duet) *The Surrey with the Fringe on Top (contains solo lines) *Entrance of Ensemble *People Will Say We're in Love (duet) *Pore Jud Is Daid (duet) *The Farmer and the Cowman (contains solo lines) *People Will Say We're in Love (reprise)(duet) *Oklahoma! (contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo (contains solo lines) Carousel (2002) *If I Loved You (duet) *Soliloquy (solo) *The Highest Judge of All (solo) *If I Loved You (Reprise)(solo) Hugh Jackman, Back on Broadway (2011) *Oh, What a Beautiful Mornin' (solo) *One Night Only (solo) *I Won't Dance (contains solo lines) *L-O-V-E (solo) *On Broadway (contains solo lines) *Fever (solo) *Rock Island (solo) *Soliloquy (solo) *Not the Boy Next Door (solo) *Peter Allen Medley (contains solo lines) *Tenterfield Saddler (solo) *Movie Musical Medley (contains solo lines) *Somewhere Over the Rainbow (solo) *Mack the Knife (solo) *Once Before I Go (solo) Albums Encore: Movie Partners Sing Broadway (2016) *Any Moment Now (duet) Fly (2016) *Thrill Me Gallery jackmanbeck.jpg|'Gaston' and Belle in Beauty and the Beast. jackmanjoe.jpg|'Joe Gillis' in Sunset Boulevard. jackmanwillis.jpg|'Jack Willis' in Paperback Hero. jackmancurly.jpg|'Curly McLain' in Oklahoma! jackmansnl.jpg|Saturday Night Live. jackmanbigelow.jpg|'Billy Bigelow' in Carousel. jackmanpeter.jpg|'Peter Allen' in The Boy from Oz. jackmanmemphis.jpg|'Memphis' in Happy Feet. jackmanroddy.jpg|'Roddy St. James' in Flushed Away. jackmanwyatt.jpg|'Wyatt Bose' in Deception. jackmanbackon.jpg|'Hugh Jackman, Back on Broadway.' jackmanvaljean.jpg|'Jean Valjean' in Les Misérables. jackmanblackbeard.jpg|'Blackbeard' in Pan. jackmanfallon.jpg|The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. Encoremoviepartners.jpg|'Encore: Movie Partners Sing Broadway.' flyalbum.jpg|'Fly.' jackmanbarnum.jpg|'P.T. Barnum' in The Greatest Showman. Jackman, Hugh